Keller's Itch
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Keller has an itch that only Beecher can cure. Slash. M/M. If offends then walk away now.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first attempt at writing smut for this pairing. I've wrote fluffy/angst moments but I decided to give in and give what my imagination bunnies REALLY wanted to write and that was this. It's a basic first attempt at slash in general so feedback is love! There is also no real season so we'll say between three/four (the ones where he has a cane basically)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters because if I did it would totally have gone down a different way!**

**

* * *

**

**[Keller's Itch]**

**

* * *

**

Beecher's breath hissed through his teeth as his head connected with the bathroom tiles, his grip on the cane became loose allowing for it to fall to the floor with a clatter. Even though he was facing the man, he wouldn't have needed to guess who it was because only one man could make Beecher react the way he was – the reaction being that of his pulse racing, his skin alight with the simplest touch and his cock twitching without even being touched – but it was also the one person he couldn't be bothered to face right now.

"What do you want, Keller?" He growled as he lifted his head up to massage the spot on the back of his head that had connected with the wall. Keller grinned at the sudden use of his surname before pushing up closer to the man, their cocks now rubbing together which sent shards of electricity rushing through Beecher's veins at the simple innocent touch. He knew that his resistance was only going to be strong for another couple of minutes.

"I have this itch," the older man teased causing Beecher to grin but groan at the same time at the particularly corny line. He, however, still wasn't prepared to give in as easy as Keller wanted him to so he just shrugged.

"Well then go to Dr. Nathan and she'll provide you with some cream that will soothe it," he said trying to keep a straight face as he attempted to get out of the man's grip which did nothing more than add to the friction but this time it was Keller's turn to groan, his head falling onto Beecher's shoulder. The pale white flesh under his forehead was a too tempting opportunity to pass so he bit down on it, hard, extracting a gasp from Beecher that was a mixture of both pleasure and pain. Leaning back, he smiled at the now harsh spot of reddened skin that was obvious against the milk white skin and grinned at the man's glare.

"You're playing hard to get, baby." Keller simply drawled as he ran his hands through the man's hair before gripping it tight so that he could pull the man's head back which bared the man's throat which his lips immediately sought. Beecher's restraint was now lost as he moaned, his hands moving up to the man's shoulders for support and grinned.

"I can't always let you get your way straight away," he teased before a pair of lips aggressively pressed against his own, teeth nibbling on the bottom lip before it was sucked into the other man's mouth causing him to groan as he pulled the man flush against him, his hips bucking against him with a clear message. Keller realised the now kiss swollen lip and grinned down at his lover. It was a rare occasion for Beecher to take control but he had to admit that he liked it when he did. It was hot.

"Oh baby, you know I like it when you take control like that," he whispered against the man's mouth before entering his thumb into the puckered ring of muscle, the water being the perfect replacement for a lack of lube, and smiled as the man gasped against his cheek. "Shush," he whispered as he stroked his free hand through the man's hair before turning him around so that he was facing the wall. Beecher got into the position and was grateful when Keller provided him support for his bad leg as he pressed kisses to the back of his neck. This would be a normal sign of love and affection to a normal couple but Beecher knew that it was just Keller branding him. Beecher was his and his only.

Slipping a second finger into the tight entrance, he wriggled around until he found the spot that he was looking for. Beecher called out his name quietly so that no one could hear what they were doing, not that anyone would enter now anyone, and alert the hacks. "Do you like that, baby?" Keller whispered into his ear as he bit down harshly against the lobe of his ear.

"You know I do, you bastard." Beecher responded but his gusto was gone halfway through the sentence as Keller scraped his finger against the spot again with a chuckle. Beecher turned his head to the side and glared at the man the best he could in his heightened state before moaning as the spot was tickled again. "Keller, I just want you. Stop fucking about!" The man demanded angrily and Keller just laughed before slipping his fingers out.

"What was it I was saying about you taking control?" The man said before forcing himself into the man in one swift motion enticing a groan from the both of them. He knew that this must be painful for Beecher as they hadn't prepared him properly but that didn't seem to the deter man. He had taken control again and had slid slightly off the man before pushing all the way back. Keller groaned as he pressed his forehead to the man's back, his hands taking hold of his hips so that he could stop the man from moving again. The man did stop but he groaned with frustration.

"I don't want romancing," he muttered sarcastically causing Keller to roll his eyes. "I thought I was just curing your itch." The sudden cold tone in Beecher's voice pissed Keller off. Keller sometimes didn't mind the cold act they put on when it came to this but sometimes he needed the warmth. He liked to know that Beecher was there for him because he wanted to be and not because he was forced to be. He, however, only faltered for a moment before he pulled out and pushed back in with a harsh slap causing Beecher to wince from the burn.

"Changed your mind about the romancing," he growled as he curled his fingers into the wet locks, his hand pulling back the head harshly as he sought the lips of his lover as he set a pattern. He knew the kissing position would be awkward for Beecher but he didn't care anymore. The man wanted this just to be sex than just sex would be what he got. He was pushing himself in and out at a fast pace, his balls slapping against Beecher's ass every time, the slap loud thanks to the water between them.

He could feel that he was close but he wanted Beecher to come with him. Reaching round the man's body, he rubbed his hand up the bulging length before slipping his thumb into the weeping slit and smiled as Beecher hissed his name. "You liking that, baby?" He repeated much to the man's annoyance, his muscles tightening around him in punishment causing him to grunt. "Beecher, you're going to make me..."

"Do it." Keller was shocked at this response because it wasn't normally something they did. Beecher usually made him pull out just before he came so that the cum would splash up over his back. He decided that he wasn't going to provide Beecher with a chance to change his mind so he moved in a quicker pace, his hand teasing Beecher with the same rhythm so that he'd cum at the same time. It wasn't long until Keller exploded into the man, his body sagging against the man as he continued working on Beecher's own erection. Beecher came with a grunt all over Keller's hand and wasn't in the least surprised when Keller brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it. For a guy that claimed he wasn't a fag, he sure had traits that would make you think otherwise. Beecher moved back under the jet of the water and smiled as Keller pushed him back against the wall so that they were now sharing the water.

"Thank you for curing my itch," he whispered before pressing a kiss to the man's lips, their tongues dancing together causing the taste of Beecher to transfer between the two of them and it just made Beecher groan again. When the kiss broke off, Keller pressed another kiss to the side of the man's neck before moving under the jet of the shower next to them. Beecher just smiled before bending down to pick up his cane. "Oh Beecher..." The man groaned and Beecher just grinned at him before grabbing his towel so that he could wrap it around his waist and leave. Keller just turned back to put his face under the jet, his grin wide as he realised that the Beecher would soon embrace the fact that he shared something special with him.


End file.
